


Alliances

by prismdreams



Series: The Flash CW Rewrites - OneShots [2]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Barry Isn't the Flash, Cailtin Snow - Freeform, Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Dirty Talk, Episode: s03e07 Killer Frost, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frostar, Killer Frost - Freeform, Language Kink, Love, Rating: M, Romance, SaviFrost, Savitar - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, SnowBarry - Freeform, Work In Progress, flashfrost, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: Future Flash takes Killer Frost to her true calling and their ultimate alliance to each other proves more than they can handle. Extended scene of the teaser 3x19 "The Once and Future Flash." Frostar. Evil!Flashfrost. SaviFrost.





	Alliances

* * *

_**** _

* * *

Caitlin's shocked face got the better of her senses. She had gone wide-eyed, staring stolid into the eyes of...

 _ **Savitar**_ , but it wasn't Savitar, it was her friend, or so she thought he was, **_Barry Allen_**. But it wasn't him either. He was... _different_. He had Barry's face, but he was...beautiful. His hair not having a care in the world, the abrasive scars he wore on the left side of his face seemed like it was a second skin. He was in all matters of the word... _fucking_ sexy. The permanent smirk he sported completed the confidence in his stance. Holding his shoulders proud and high he sped close to her, unable to take his eyes away from her.

It was mutual since he didn't know nor understand the power he had over her. She appeared to surrender, feeling herself pulled to him by an inevitable force. She gazed in front of her, if possible eyes growing larger by the second, she couldn't believe it, and she was looking at the Barry she always wanted, always _needed_.

"What do you need me to do?" She spoke, wasn't aware of how dedicated she sounded until she saw Barry smile, stopping her completely in her tracks.

"I always wanted it to be you my Queen, _always_ you." Barry spoke gruffly, reminding her he wasn't the Barry she knew. It was man, a _demon_ , someone she only had dreams about.

Her thoughts were on a cloud as she closed her eyes gently opening them to find Barry extending his hand to her. It was obvious he was still trying to gain her trust and all she could think about was what he had in store for her.

"God, I wanted this. I had no idea until now. I hid so much from the people who claimed to care about me. Why does this feel so right?"

"Because I know everything about you, Caitlin, I've lived it. Team fucked up Flash are too delusional to see your potential. The things you can do. The power you have. Everything you are is special, my Queen."

Caitlin's mouth turned up, it's been a while since anyone really cared to see her desires. All she had been holding back since she first had these powers.

"Don't worry, Flash, I told her to shut up for a while, if she knows what's good for her she'll stay that. While I have a little fun here..."

Feeling as bold as ever Caitlin reached up and aggressively grabbed Barry's dark collar and smashed her cold mouth against his soft but rough, warm one. She'd always wanted to know how it felt like to touch him this way. She remembered how she kissed and sucked the heat like a milkshake out of wimpy CSI Barry Allen, but this Barry, she didn't want to let go. Even as cold as she was she could feel his heat radiating off his pheromones. He was still Barry, but he was more, like a morsel she couldn't pull her sweet tooth away from.

Like a tasty sweet treat, she sucked as much heat as she could as he returned the kiss even more intensive than she had, feeling like she almost needed to keep up with him.

When they pulled back, both were shivering from the motions, Caitlin watched Barry vibe his heat back into his body nearly instantly, his flesh turning a slight pink shade. He looked good; surely good enough to eat. She'd been full of all he could give her, but she only had a taste and wanted so much more...

"Do you want more, my Frost Queen?" Barry whispered into her ear, "There is always more. You know, we could be gods, this whole city, everyone, we could have the power to anything and we could do it together, the way it should be. Fuck everyone else. This is ours, all of it."

He paused to kiss the skin below her ear, taking in her scent, almost marking his territory as a personal claim.

"Come with me."

Caitlin licked her lips in wonder, thinking for a moment before fully agreeing. She had to know there was more to this than just the idea of it. Caitlin truly wanted to be for once. For so long she was held back, a caged beast that is suffering no longer.

Barry closed in for another kiss, sweeping Caitlin clean off her feet, she could feel her hand frost up, never feeling more aroused than she was in that moment. Squirming her legs together, feeling that familiar reaction between her legs. When he was satisfied she was spent he whispered again against her lips this time.

"See that in your hand, that's all we need to take this city in our hands. What do you say my Queen? Let me take you there. Let me show you everything you are, release yourself from everything and everyone that held you back. It should have been you Caitlin, a long time ago; it should have been you that I loved."

Hearing this bounced her back to reality, suddenly shifts and flashes of Caitlin Snow kept coming back, fast and assured. She blinked, trying to erase them but it was getting hard. She blinked back harder, not seeing clearly.

"You're having doubts, come on, let me show you the way my Queen." Barry said; his tone straight and rough but there was a gentle air about it she craved to hear more of.

Caitlin smiled, taking his hand in hers, this was how it was meant to be, Barry was right. "You make everything sound so easy, how do you seem to have all the answers?"

Barry decided to walk instead of speed; the suit was not too far away. He looked in its direction just to make sure it was still there.

"The truth is what we never admit to ourselves. Our deepest secrets, our fears, what we really think about. This is your only path my Queen, embrace it, just like I embraced my own. You will learn to love yourself again. Caitlin Snow never gave you that chance."

Barry stopped walking and turned around to stare into Caitlin's eyes, which were glowing a bright blue. She was beautiful and had no idea just how much. "Did you ever wonder _why_ this happened to you? The reason? Everyone abandoned you in the end. All the people who claimed to care about you left. They lied to you; kept you from being yourself. This is your true nature my Queen, _this_ is who you are."

Caitlin didn't realize her breathing sped up as she stepped closer to him, smelling his heat like an aphrodisiac. She was under a trance, keeping her eyes open by the will of her mind. Barry was hypnotizing her; she wasn't used to this when she was a mere mortal. She was nothing as Caitlin Snow. Nothing she ever said or did mattered to anybody.

Savitar was right. He is giving her a purpose and she was finding it challenging to turn it away.

"Take me there...now." Caitlin commanded.

Barry smirked, fastened himself inside the Savitar suit and carried his queen to his sanctuary. He was waiting for her to agree. Everything of his existence was riding on her aligning with him. He needed this or the worst case scenario would happen. If Caitlin continued being held back by her disingenuous friends, then he would be worried. Everything counted on her choice and she chose wisely.

Before he knew it, he was home with his Frost Queen who never looked more beautiful, smiling in his arms. He set her body down and realized he needed to do more. He just couldn't look at her through a mask anymore so he unfastened his suit and came out of it, looking at Caitlin fully in Killer Frost mode. But she wasn't paying attention and held a sad look.

"What is it? Are you...having more doubts?" Barry wondered. "Tell me?"

She shook her head, smiling with a slightly worried face. "No it's just, it's been so long since anyone really cared. Since I felt like anyone really cared about _me_. No one cared about Caitlin, but you, you cared about the real me, I don't want to feel like this and yet, it makes me sad. This is what I've always wanted. To matter, to somebody. You have no idea how lonely it was being Caitlin for so long. I was used ever since I came on that awful team and I—"

Barry watched her speak and sped even closer to her so their bodies were touching. He knew she wanted his heat but he wanted something more, something that'll last.

She reached up to touch his scares that lived on half of his face. Even looking like this, she wanted him, she wanted him right now. Barry touched her cold cheeks, cupping her face and dipping his mouth to claim hers. The kiss was unlike the others, there was passion, tenderness, wanting, needing, he knew it was going further when he snaked his hands under the hem of her white shirt. Removing the pure colors that kept her bound for so long.

Caitlin took off his jacket and shirt. As a doctor, she saw his body more times than she could count. Touched him many times over, but now, everything is changed. With touch, she craved more, like the heat vampire she was, his body was hers and he was allowing her to take it. Everything now feels different.

"You want this just as much as I do, don't you my Queen?" He whispered between kisses.

"Yes, just tell me I'm not dreaming if I want more?"

She pulled away to look at his eyes, they were glistening back.

"It's even better, so reassuring when dreams become even more with a reality. I love you, Caitlin, give yourself to me. We can be everything we want to be. Pledge your promise to me." His hoarse whisper caught her attention, he never sounded sexier.

"Yes." She breathed out, that was all Barry needed to hear to slowly undress her until the image of her nude body was all that was left.

He drunk in the image, almost unable to continue, wanting to keep staring and take his time just admiring. She allowed him to remove the last article of clothing and watched her eyes as she stared over him. How he wanted this even sense he saw her become Killer Frost. Even as his 2.0 version, there was something always there. Something primal, sadistic. He never told any of his girlfriends that he would picture her in bed with him whenever he laid with anyone else. When he came, he did think of her often.

"Just beautiful, come here," he sped to the bed he set up in another room, laying her body down ever so slowly.

"It's been a while," she whispered, unable to hide the shame in her voice. "I'm sorry if I'm not, what you want."

"Don't worry; I will not go fast, not ever with you my Queen." He smashed his mouth against hers, taking his time and letting get used to feeling her way until she wants more.

He didn't know how much longer he could wait, but he was going to take time to enjoy this. He knew that was what Caitlin wanted and he was going to give her everything she's ever wanted and more.

He pulled back to gaze at her body, adoring what he saw, wondering why it took him so long to get here. Why wasn't her all along that he was meant for? He shook his head when pieces of fragmented moments of his life as a CSI came back. For a while he pushed away any trace his past existence away. Looking at Caitlin again, he saw her, he saw the doctor, and he thought back to all the moments she was there for him. Even as they are now, she's _still_ loyal to him. Smiling slightly, he slowly dove for her neck, unable to move fast like he thought.

This was meant to be a fuck, nothing more, he wanted nothing else but her body, but he couldn't look at her, not with his naked eye. The way she was looking back at drove him to avoid staring at her altogether. His heart was more into this than he thought; who knew he still had one to speak of?

"Tell me what you want?" He whispered, finding his voice softer than he imagined.

"I just want you; tell me you want this too? Tell me you won't leave me?" Caitlin asked, sitting up to whisper back.

Even as a villain, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her, or manipulate the situation. He _did_ want her full trust but he also wanted _her_ deep down. This was inherently always about his deep seeded feelings for Caitlin since they met. Since she always saved his life, even when he never deserved it, just like how she is saving him now, by choosing him over everyone else.

"I will never leave you. I'm not like the Barry you, the one who lied to you. I've changed, this is the real me, fixing what matters most. The woman I love, the only woman I—"

Caitlin grabbed his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. She didn't care about anything else, all that mattered was he wouldn't leave her. If he indeed wanted her like he said, he would have to prove it to her.

Barry plunged himself into her without teasing because he just could not take it any longer. The sounds that escaped her mouth and his were ones to remember. He moved inside her like he imagined he had many times in his thoughts and dark desires. She was perfect in his hold, they were made to fit together. He didn't once pull away from her face; he kept planting kisses as he moved faster and quicker, trying not to speed to a climax.

Taking two fingers he vibrated them over her clit as he quickened his pace, pushing and surging like it was the only thing that meant anything. Caitlin screamed as her body shook and shivered. With each passing pant Barry moved himself inside her, going deeper than even he thought he would, pulling out slowly, and then going inside to explore every bit of her. The moans she made drove himself crazy as they grew louder and more intense.

The combination of Barry's vibing fingers and Caitlin riding his rhythms were sending both of them into a tizzy of ecstasy. It was overflowing, Caitlin wanted to look him in the eye before she came, she was holding herself back and it grew harder to do it with each motion Barry made. Her body was responding before she could control it, and she didn't want to control. Something inside of her released more than just the true, monster within her.

"I know you're holding it back, don't, I'll do this with you. You and I, always..." Barry panted against her lips as Caitlin silenced him with one sweeping, passionate kiss that made her toes curl up.

She listened to him, before she knew anything else, they came at once, unaware of the sweltering perspiration that covered their bodies lying together.

Barry collapsed while still inside of her, unable to move, the irony of truly being the fastest man alive; and yet he didn't mind it. With Caitlin, he would be any man she wanted, anyone she needed.

Caitlin didn't care and just let him lay over her, trying to process her thoughts, anything after what just happened. This wasn't a cheap moment, not in her mind and especially not in her heart. Who would have thought it would take Barry being Savitar to finally be the man she's always desired?

Nothing made sense, nothing but Barry's hand coming to push her platinum hair that matted her forehead. His lips pressed against her skin and she could feel the amazing rush everywhere on her body. Being with Barry was so much more than she thought; clearly they were made to do this.

"I love you, Barry. I was so scared to say it before, but strangely, nothing scares me anymore. I feel like I can finally say what I want when I want. You don't know how good it feels to have you here, finally, the way it was meant to be."

Barry rolled over on his side and turned his body to her, covering both of their bodies with a sheet. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that, how much I actually wanted you, I was so different then. I don't even recognize that guy anymore." He stared at her breathing, she was still catching it from the enrapture they had seconds ago.

"Can this man please stay? I need him with me, I need him right now." Caitlin caught her tears that wanted to fall, it was dark and Barry couldn't see anything.

Barry took a few long moments to gaze at the creature in front of him. His mouth turned up and he couldn't be more grateful to finally have her near him.

"You are perfection, my Queen." He stated boldly, kissing her cheek as she curled her body into his arms, fitting like a glove.

"I only want this to be the beginning." She whispered, playing with her intertwined hand in his.

"It will be," he stared at her pile of clothes on the floor, "I'll take care of you, in all ways."

"Oh, wait," Caitlin picked up her head to smile playfully, "What do you mean by that? You mean you wanna go aga—"

"I have a gift for you, close your eyes." Barry said, even though he felt himself grow hard at her words.

Caitlin obeyed, sitting up when he did the same. She could hear a switch turn on and twitched her nose slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Alright, my Queen," Barry whispered only for her to hear, "You can open them now."

Caitlin's eyes opened slowly and she gasped. He brought a sexy, leather-out costume to kick ass and take names in. Caitlin was beside herself, she couldn't be happier. She turned to Barry, giving him the biggest hug she can and kissing him roughly and deeply.

"Is it really mine?" She asked, smiling into the kiss.

"Only the best for you, but in answer to your _other_ question, yes I fucking would." He slithered the words and disappeared under the sheets for round two.


End file.
